Old Program
by trickster3696
Summary: What if an old part of Claptrap was reawakened, now Claptrap will join the vault hunters in their quest and get revenge on Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Old Program**

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

 **I own nothing**

"This, sucks" the voice of a teenage girl rang out. She and five others were trudging through a frozen wasteland, the tallest of them dragging a robot missing an eye by its single wheel. They were vault hunters; Maya, Axton, Zer0, Salvador, Gaige, and Krieg. "Really, I'm having the time of my life" Axton replied sarcastically. "Ahh this place isn't so bad once you get used to it minions; I mean sure there's bullymongs who like to dismember everything, bloodthirsty bandits, and freezing temperatures that would make penguins beg for mercy…" the robot, Claptrap, trailed off for a few seconds "actually you're right this place sucks" he admitted. Salvador groaned "even by Pandoran standards this place is pretty shit."

Zer0 simply remained silent while Krieg added some random nonsense to the conversation "THERE'S SOMETHING BENEATH THE ICE AT THOSE MOUNTAINS OF MADNESS" he yelled. Maya raised an eyebrow "did you just reference H.P Lovecraft" she asked. Suddenly Claptrap spoke up "oh minions my eye just turned on" he said elatedly "I see five intimidating minions, an excessively adorable minion, and an incredibly handsome robot" he suddenly withdrew his wheel and arms "which means whoever has my eye…" he said fearfully. The group heard a crash and saw a large bullymong that Claptrap called Knuckle Dragger, who was wearing Claptrap's eye around his neck. The beast lifted a wrecked car above its head and Axton groaned "this is gonna hurt."

Knuckle Dragger threw the car causing the group to scatter "okay so we're up against a big monster with some crappy little pistols and whatever melee weapons we brought with us" Gaige said in annoyance. Next to her Zer0 brought out his sword and nodded "yes, this should be challenging" he said. While their special abilities would be more than enough to take the bullymong down they either needed repairs or they were still weakened from the crash and needed more time to recover so they had to fight without them. The vault hunters hit the beast with a barrage of bullets followed by Zer0 and Krieg charging it. They slashed it's arms, Zer0's sword managing to sever the smaller left one while Krieg's buzz axe left a large gash in the larger right arm.

Knuckle Dragger roared in pain and jumped onto an outcropping of ice, his roar summoning more bullymongs. "Oh god, minions they're coming out of the wall sphincters" Claptrap yelled now aimlessly running around the area. "oh, gross I did _not_ need that image in my head" Gaige said "LESS GAGGING MORE KILLING" Salvador yelled a few feet away, punching a bullymong brat in the face. Knuckle Dragger rejoined the fight and went after Maya however she dodged out of the way and Knuckle Dragger got a buzz axe to the face from Krieg, losing one of its eyes. It swung its arms wildly trying to fend off the psycho, but Krieg managed to climb on its back and get it in a head lock "RIDE EM COWBOY" he yelled while choking the beast.

Soon knuckle dragger started to weaken and was finished off when Krieg unloaded his pistol into its head. Once knuckle dragger and the other bullymongs were dead the vault hunters retrieved Claptrap's eye "great work minions; now we just have to put my eye back in and while I'm sure you'd like to jam your fist into my eye socket, eye surgery is best left to the professionals" he said. Gaige spoke up at this "uh excuse me I built an entire robot myself, I'm pretty sure I can handle this." "Like I said minion, professionals" Claptrap said, he then patted her on the head like a child "but don't worry I'm sure someday you'll be a master at robotics." This pissed Gaige off "I already am a master at robotics you cringey toaster" she said heatedly, slapping his arm away. "Dare to dream minion, dare to dream" he said in an "inspiring" voice.

A few seconds later Claptrap was screaming while Gaige hammered his eye into the socket "HOW'S THIS FOR DREAMING YOU PIECE OF SQUEAKY GARBAGE" she yelled. "MINIONS HELP" Claptrap yelled in pain, the others simply stood by and watched the show. Axton pretended to weakly reach his arm out "I'm trying Claptrap, but I can't quite reach" he said, not even bothering to sound like he was struggling. After a few more minutes of venting pent up frustration Gaige started to fix claptrap's eye. "All right attach this wire here, screw in here…" she muttered to herself.

Once the eye was back in a jolt went through Claptrap and he started to shake like he was having a seizure. "Jesus what'd you do" Axton asked in surprise "nothing, I made sure not to actually damage anything and I fixed the eye back in the way it's supposed to" Gaige said. Krieg then walked up to Claptrap and raised his fist "CLEAR" he yelled before punching the robot, after that Claptrap stopped shaking. "Huh he's dead, neat" Salvador said, suddenly Claptrap bounced up with a cheer "FRAGTRAP ONLINE BABY" he yelled to the sky. The vault hunters stared at him before Maya said what was on everyone's mind "what the fuck."

 **AN: hey everyone I know it's been a while and I should work on my other stories but I was playing Borderlands 2 and inspiration hit me. I hope you enjoy, read and review. constructive criticism is fine but a flame will get you fed to Pandoran rats.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Program**

 **Chapter 2: Back in the Saddle**

 **I own nothing**

"Yeah what Maya said" Gaige said.

Fragtrap was more than happy to explain "well you see minions five years ago Jack reprogrammed me to be a vault hunter so five others and I could help him get to a vault on Pandora's moon Elpis. After that the six of us went on a journey into my mind because there was something important stored away in it. Once he got it, he shot me and killed my product line. However, a small part of my software managed to keep me from permanently shutting down, I was then found by a guy called Hammerlock (who funny enough was the brother of one of the vault hunters I worked with on Elpis, small universe huh) and he repaired me. Since then I've been living in this frozen hellhole as a simple Claptrap. But it seems Gaige accidently reactivated my old Fragtrap program" he finished explaining.

The vault hunters took a few minutes to digest this information "huh a vault hunting Claptrap, there's something I never though I'd hear" Axton said "THE TOASTER DOESN'T JUST BURN TOAST HE BURNS PEOPLE" Krieg yelled. "Well minions since I have my old badass program back it only makes sense that I come along with you on your quest to murder Jack" he said. The vault hunters looked at each other "uh hey Cl-Fragtrap, do you think you could give us some privacy to talk about something" Maya asked. "No problem minions, I'll go check out that barge on top of the ridge and see if I can get it open" he said.

The six vault hunters huddled together "there is no way we're bringing him along" Axton said. "What, why not" Gaige asked "you mean besides the fact he's the most annoying robot ever" Axton replied. "Well yeah but we're going up against the Hyperion corporation, we're gonna need all the help we can get" Gaige said. "You seriously believe that story, you probably fried his processor and wrecked whatever sanity he had left" Axton countered. Zer0 spoke up at this "actually I heard stories of the Elpis vault hunters and one of them was said to be a modified Claptrap unit."

"See he's an ass kicking Claptrap; that's like a unicorn or a good goblin, you think it can't be real but then you find it" Gaige said. "But he's so annoying" Salvador said, "too much of him and I'll probably save Jack the trouble and blow my own brains out." "He may be annoying, but I think he deserves a chance, I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you thought you could trust" Maya said. "Maya, and I can't believe _I'm_ saying this, but you're letting your personnel feelings cloud your judgment" Axton said, "Claptraps were some of the most cowardly robots ever made, he'll probably just get in the way." "let's put it to a vote, all for letting Fragtrap come along raise your hand" Gaige said, she and Maya raised their hands "all opposed" Axton and Salvador raised theirs.

They looked to Zer0 and Krieg "well, what do you two think" Maya asked. Zer0 shrugged his shoulders "I don't care either way, so I'm abstaining" he said. They looked to Krieg who had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole discussion. ' _Say no man, I can only handle so much annoyance in my life_ ' his inner voice pleaded. "THE MURDER BOT HAS A CONSITUTIONAL RIGHT TO MURDER, MURDER BOTS V POOP COURT WHO KNOWS WHEN" Krieg yelled ' _I fucking hate you_ ' the voice said.

"Well that sounds like an "I" to me" Gaige said; Axton, Salvador, and Krieg's inner voice sighed at this. They walked up the ridged and saw Fragtrap standing by the door. "Bad news guys, I forgot to mention my Fragtrap protocols sacrifice the ability to open doors" he said. Before they could say anything, Angel spoke up "let me help you with that" she said. "Initiating phase shift" she said, after a few seconds the door opened.

"uh what just happened" Fragtrap asked. "Oh, right an AI is talking to us over our echo devices, since your coming along we should get you one too" Gaige said. "No need minion, when Jack reprogrammed me, he included a built-in echo feature, I was so excited that I forgot to turn it on" Fragtrap said. They heard a click from Fragtrap, Angel chimed in to test it "can you hear me Fragtrap" she asked. "Oh, hey you must be the AI my minions were talking about" he greeted.

"Hello Fragtrap" Angel greeted "it's good to know there's another vault hunter going up against Jack." "Damn right, Jack is gonna pay for trying to murder me and killing my product line" Fragtrap replied. "Well before you can do that you'll need to get to Sanctuary and the resistance" Angel said.

Soon the vault hunters approached Liar's Berge, from the ridge overlooking it they saw bandits wandering the town. "oh, hey it's Captain Flynt's crew, they used to torture me for fun" Fragtrap said. "Well then this should be cathartic for you" Maya said. Fragtrap pulled out a pistol he found on the barge and the group approached the gate. After killing the bullymong's at the gate Fragtrap used his echo to call the town's only living resident that wasn't a bandit "hey Hammerlock, think you can open the gate for us" he asked.

An English accented voice groaned on the echo channel "spectacular, first Flynt's men show up now Claptrap, I must have been horrifyingly cruel to puppies in a past life to deserve this" he said in annoyance. The gate began to open but then simply fell off it's hinges. The bandits were surprised by this which gave the vault hunters a chance to attack first. They opened fire with their pistols which killed a few bandits, sending their comrades scrambling for cover.

A bandit stood up from behind a barrel only to be hit in the head by Krieg's buzz axe. Another stood up to fire when his head was sliced off by Zer0 who had flanked the bandits. Krieg charged towards his buzz axe while firing his pistol at any enemy he saw and once he reached it he put away his pistol and simply jumped into the fray alongside Zer0 as he chopped away at bandits. They were soon joined in this by Salvador when his ammo ran out.

Gaige sat behind a thick ice wall trying to calm her nerves "okay Gaige you can do this, they're bandits they wouldn't hesitate to do the same to you" she said to herself. Then a bandit armed with a knife came around the corner ready to stab her, she let out a yelp of fear and surprise and fired her pistol reflexively. The bullet went into the bandit's head and he toppled backwards dead. Gaige took some deep breaths and wiped his blood off her face and worked up enough courage to start shooting at the bandits.

Axton and Maya were behind a metal crate as they fired at the bandits. Axton had received military training, so he found shooting a pistol as easy as taking a walk. Maya struggled a bit since she was getting used to guns because the monks didn't think she needed to use them, so she was mostly new to firearms. Meanwhile Fragtrap shot at any bandit in his sight "that's for tossing me in the ocean, that's for setting me on fire, that's for stealing my wheel" he listed off everything the Rippers had done to him every time he killed one.

Things became more chaotic when a group of bullymong's joined in. a brat jumped onto a bandit's back, knocking him over and was joined by two monglets. The bandit screamed as they tore into him, blood and an arm being tossed out from the group. An adult bullymong jumped from the roof of a house and landed on a bandit, crushing him. Another adult grabbed a bandit's leg and pulled him to the ground, this caused the bandit to drop his gun.

Before he could grab it the bullymong swung him into the air and slammed him into the ground, the bandit grunted as he felt and heard his bones crack and break. The bullymong proceeded to repeat this several times before tossing the dead and broken bandit at Zer0, only for the meat projectile to be punched away by Salvador. Zer0 gave a nod of thanks and continued killing both man and beast. An adult bullymong landed in front of Fragtrap, knocking him on his back next to a dead bandit. He aimed his pistol and pulled the trigger only to be met with nothing, he was out of ammo.

The bullymong loomed over him when Fragtrap felt something by his hand flaps. "You hungry big guy" he asked, the bullymong roared in his face as if to answer "then eat THIS!" He threw his hand forward and stuffed it in the beast's mouth before pulling it out and running away. The bullymong instinctly swallowed what Fragtrap stuff in its mouth. it turned to Fragtrap when its gut exploded, Fragtrap watched the carnage, a grenade pin in his flaps.

Soon the fight began to die down and eventually the vault hunters stood victorious.

 **AN: hope you enjoyed everyone, and I hope this chapter was exciting enough for you. As you can see, I'm doing some things with the vault hunters, Gaige still needs to get used to intentionally killing people and Maya, well I doubt until she fell out with the monks, she had much practice with guns. Read, review, helpful criticism, but a flame and I'll sic Krieg on you.**


End file.
